Talk:Telanian Orbital Defense Platform
UNSC!?Vegas adict 21:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) stuff you, it doesnt mention UNSC anywhere on the article, go back to your chapter or bug someone else.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) A weapon that powerful is likely going to have some killer recoil which would be devastating to something in orbit. Does it utilize engines or perhaps tug-boat craft of sorts? Patriot398 22:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :If he'd gone with the laser, that wouldn't be a problem. Instead, he went with the Bombardment Cannon idea, God knows why. Given the size of the station, tug boat or not, firing it would either catapult the station out into space or send it crashing to the planet's surface. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) both sometimes, when docked, it uses the frigate's engines, if not, it has its own.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) i'm only using the cannon cause i cant find anything on the lasers of the torpedoes, if you check your talk page run4, you'd see this exact message.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Go do some research on the Vogen campaign. It had an entire location devoted to lasers designed to defend the planet from prbital attack. It's not impossible to mount that sort of thing on a Space Station. Not to mention Lance Batteries mounted on starships, which are giant lasers. Again, could be mounted on your station. If the cannon wasn't so damn huge, this wouldn't be a problem at all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) finally, something to work with! thank you canon-man! *cheering crowd as canon-man flies of into the distance* LOL --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Lance Batteries, being lasers, fire their payload at the Speed of Light. Mentioning immense velocities is plain old redundant. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) all light/lasers travel at the speed of light, ok i'll change it again, appart from that, is it ok now?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey umm dude you just pretty much copied a part of the halo book the mission on reach station gamma with the spartans. :It even says Covenant in the Power Plant section . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) does it? I'll have a look.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) it mentions the UNSC when i posted my message look http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Azeroth_Orbital_Defense_Platform&oldid=8980 Vegas adict 17:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) dude, you really have to stop stealing ideas from halo. Doombringer99 21:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Stop deleting the discussion. delete it again and i WILL ban you [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 04:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, i'm not sure as to delete this page. i CBF to read it now as i'm AT school. Vegas, Run4, KuH1B1aM and BB. It's Your Call [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'''] 23:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC)